halofandomcom-20200222-history
M247 General Purpose Machine Gun
The M247 General Purpose Machine Gun (abbreviated M247 GPMG), more commonly known as the GP Machine Gun Turret, is United Nations Space Command ground firearm. Background It's a General Purpose Machine Gun, that is normally seen as a stationary gun emplacement, usually placed near defensive positions surrounding bases and fortifications. It is capable of spewing out an incredible number of .30-cal rounds. "7.62x51mm" is printed on the large UNSC crates seen during campaign missions, the Halo 2 multiplayer map Headlong, and the Halo 3 Beta map, High Ground, with a picture of the M247 GP machine gun on the same container, indicating the weapon uses this type of ammunition. The M247 turret makes quick work of anything foolish enough to get in its path, and has three variants found in Halo 2: #Fixed - This variant of the turret has a plate of armor to protect its operator from incoming fire, and is used as a defensive weapon by the UNSC. In addition, it is the only variant available in multiplayer. #Portable - The second variant is a mobile version in which the main gun is placed on a fold-able tripod or bipod for quick relocation and setup in the field. Though it lacks shielding (and possibly rate of fire), it can be moved from location to location by a single Marine. It is unavailable in multiplayer and, despite its portability, is unable to be picked up and moved when it appears in the Campaign. #Pelican Mounted - This variation, is mounted on the ceiling of the loading platform of the Pelican Drop Ship. (This model comes with a optional 25mm grenade launcher for use against vehicles or possibly firing smoke grenades.) The gun emplacements are mounted in various positions throughout the Campaign game, such as at the beginning of Outskirts, and appear in a number of multiplayer maps. Advantages The M247 is a very effective weapon against enemy ground forces and light vehicles. Some of its advantages over its Shielded Plasma Cannon counterpart are that it is less visible, and typically blending in better than the comparatively gaudy Shielded Plasma Cannon. Its rounds are also less visible. Although every 2nd round is an illuminated tracer, they stand out far less than the massive plasma bolts of the Shielded Plasma Cannon. The rate of fire of the M247 is also quite a lot faster than with the Shielded Plasma Cannon. It can also withstand a direct frontal hit from the main armament of a Wraith or the M68 Gauss Cannon as long as the gunner has a high shield and health level. It's shots are more effective against armor and flesh than the plasma gun, which is more effective against shields. With its high rate of fire and flesh-tearing rounds, this weapon is often the most sought after weapon of choice. The location of impact of the M247 on a target does not affect the damage inflicted; therefore a target shot in the legs would take the same amount of damage then if he was shot in the chest. The M247 can take down enemy targets quickly if hit with sustained fire: a target that is unshielded can take only two or three rounds before dying, a fully shielded target can survive seven or eight, and a target with a fully charged overshield can take eighteen rounds before being killed, or three seconds. This isn't a problem, as the high rate of fire (six rounds per second) will make short work of the enemy. Disadvantages As with the Shielded Plasma Cannon, when one is using the M247, he's extremely exposed to enemy fire and becomes a target that any good commander will want to eliminate immediately. A single hit, by a rocket, the main armament of a Scorpion Tank, or a well placed plasma grenade will destroy the turret. In addition, while it is capable of withstanding a direct hit from a Wraith or an M68 Gauss Cannon, it will also completely deplete the gunner's shields, leaving him vulnerable to a follow up shot. While it is useful against enemies in light vehicles, this is not a weapon to use when faced with an enemy tank, as the .30 cal rounds the M247 bullits will have little effect on a Scorpion or a Wraith unless the target is hit with sustained fire for about seven seconds. Therefore, it is common sense to flee the turret when confronted with a tank, as one shot from the main armament would destroy the turret and the gunner. As the turret has no shielding, unlike the M247's Covenant counterpart, the Shielded Plasma Cannon, the gunner is completely exposed to enemy fire and very vulnerable to snipers and other scoped weapons. Due to the fact that the M247, can only rotate 180 degrees, it is advisable for a gunner to have an ally to watch their unprotected backside unless the gun is removed. Also, while this machine gun is capable of reaching out and touching someone, its accuracy is reduced over long ranges due to bullet spread. Added in with the lower visibility of the rounds, it is harder to zero in at targets beyond ‘standard’ visible range, even with a forward observer guiding the gunner's aim. That said, a good two person team, can overcome this to a large degree, although bullet spread is still a problem Recommendations In campaign, this turret appears in Cairo Station, Outskirts, Metropolis and Quarantine Zone. In Outskirts, it can be used to quickly take care of the Hunters. If sustained fire is poured on the doorway, the Hunters will be dead before the dust settles. On the Cairo Station level, you will come to a walkway where a Marine is using one. Take him off it quickly by pressing "X", and then direct your fire at the Covenant Boarding party when it docks. This will eliminate the Covenant quickly, leaving you with an extra marine in support. In Metropolis, this appears at the end, just before you board the Scarab. It can be used to quickly dispose of the Major Elites, Grunts, and Jackals that come pouring out of it. Anti-Armor Capabilities In the Portable version,it is ineffective against heavy vehicles, requiring 7 seconds of firing to even slightly cripple the tank, so, anyone with common sense will not provoke a Tank vs. Turret face-off, as the turret and gunner would usually be the one ending up as a smoking pile of metal. The Scorpion's and the Wraith's firepower capabilities allow them to take out an M247 with one or (if the gunner is lucky) two shots from it's main cannon. Therefore, engage only if it is possible to hit the enemy unawares and take down their tank before they can bring their guns to bear. However against light vehicles it is a different story, because, due to the velocity of the bullets, the gunner rarely needs to lead and can, because of the size of the vehicles and the rate of fire, basically point and shoot without worrying about accuracy. Multiplayer Roles The turret usually overlooks a good area and is easily visible in the field of combat. While the gunner is capable of mowing down entire fields of infantry in enemies, it's location and level of threat usually marks it as the immediate (and, due to it's immobility) "easy" target if the assailant can hit the gunner from behind. Because of this, it is a good idea for the gunner to "Buddy Up". This is always a good multiplayer tactic, but here it applies especially well as the gunner's rear is completely unprotected, unlike that of it's Covenant counterpart. The mobility of the Shielded Plasma Cannon is 360°, but the M247 only allows a 180° area of fire. Having an ally watching the gunner's back will substantially increase his effectiveness and potential lifespan. On maps with other vehicles, the gunner should be mindful of his limitations. The M247 is effective against infantry and light ground vehicles, not tanks. If an enemy Scorpion Tank or Wraith is approaching the turret, the occupant should find cover with utmost haste or be killed. When up against the M247, it is important to focus on the turret's three main weaknesses: it's weakness to explosive weapons, such as rockets, grenades, and tanks, it's lack of cover, and it's immobility. Any explosive weapon will take the gun down easily, a sniper can take advantage of the gunner's lack of cover, and with the lack of movement an experienced player will be able to get behind it and take the gunner out. Trivia *The turret is notably stronger than the one in Halo 3. *The turret, when destroyed, will sometimes not respawn, but the stand will remain, and it will be still usable. The bullets seem to come out of empty air. This leaves the gunner without the bulk of the gun as a line of defense. *In the Halo 3 Beta the packaging of the Machine Gun can be found in the map High Ground. *The M247 is replaced by the AIE-486H Heavy Machinegun in Halo 3. This new variant is able to be detached from the fixed version and has a total of 200 rounds of ammunition. *The machine gun resembles the real-world FN MAG machine gun first used in the 1950s: it is similar in size and shape and uses the same type of ammunition. *A version of the M247 with no mount or shield and a box magazine instead of the drum was produced for the Halo 2 action figures. It appears to be a Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) variant.http://i139.photobucket.com/albums/q311/Red_Raptor_album/M247GPMG.jpg *The heavier version sits in the back of the Pelican in Halo 2. *The standard turret mounted version of this gun is exclusive to Halo 2. Although, a version of the M247 GPMG is mounted as a coaxial machine gun on the front of the Halo 3 Scorpion. *Sergeant Major Avery Johnson is seen carrying it around in Cairo Station in the beginning and uses it to set up a position in front of the Covenant forces. *The turret is only featured in Halo 2. *Only two Marines have been known to carry this weapon. One was SgtMaj. Johnson, and the other was an unnamed Marine on the Metropolis level in Halo 2. Compatible Characters *Marines *Flood Combat Forms *Elites *Spartans Related Links *Shade *Plasma Cannon *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun *M41 LAAG Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons